<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cake by citronelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483039">Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronelle/pseuds/citronelle'>citronelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akamaru is cute at the end, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, I have a lot of feelings about them, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate use of chakra threads, Kiba goes feral a bit, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a teeny bit of plot but not really. You have to like squint, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, The end is real cheesy and Gay, This is set during the shippuden blank period, Wow these tags are a lot huh, i'm really not kidding about the fluff it's a Lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronelle/pseuds/citronelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan had been to hang out, maybe cuddle and make out a bit. Kiba had even frantically asked Choji for help with a recipe for some obscure cake he’d heard Kankuro mention once, months ago; currently, it sat under plastic wrap in the fridge downstairs, uneaten. When they’d gotten home, Kiba had had every intention of pulling Kankuro into the kitchen and dramatically unveiling it.</p><p>That was, at least, until he had seen the look in Kankuro’s eyes that was hungry for something that decidedly was not cake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! This is the very first fic I'm posting to AO3 so I'm pretty nervous about it, but I'm so weak for these two idiots, you have no idea. Plus, I've had this thing sitting in my Google Docs since May, so. I figured I should just publish it already. </p><p>This is unbeta'd but I looked over it 100 times, so hopefully there's no glaringly obvious typos or anything!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had planned to spend the evening watching movies or going for a walk with Akamaru on one of Konoha’s many trails. It was lovely outside, a rare summer day that wasn’t too hot or humid. Kiba had no missions to take care of, and his sister and mom were in some neighbouring country on a mission; Kankuro was free for the afternoon after the Kage meeting had wrapped up significantly faster than expected, which could possibly be attributed to the fact that no one wanted to waste time indoors when it was so nice out. It was the perfect day to spend time together. </p><p>They didn’t get to see each other all that often. The plan had been to hang out, maybe cuddle and make out a bit. Kiba had even frantically asked Choji for help with a recipe for some obscure cake he’d heard Kankuro mention once, months ago; currently, it sat under plastic wrap in the fridge downstairs, uneaten. When they’d gotten home, Kiba had had every intention of pulling Kankuro into the kitchen and dramatically unveiling it, and he’d even entertained a strange little fantasy of feeding it to him. </p><p>That was, at least, until he had seen the look in Kankuro’s eyes that was hungry for something that decidedly was <em> not </em>cake. He wasn’t exactly sure how making out against the counter had led to him on his hands and knees on his bed, getting railed so hard he was seeing stars, but he wasn’t complaining. </p><p>Quite the opposite. </p><p>Kankuro wrapped Kiba’s hair around his hand and pulled until his back arched as far as it could go, thrusting inside so hard Kiba could feel it in his throat. He cried out, white exploding in his vision, as the new angle let Kankuro drill into his prostate, hard, every time. His body tensed and quaked like he was coming, but he couldn’t, not with the chakra strings snug around the base of his cock. A bead of sweat rolled down his back. It felt too good. </p><p>“Ahh- fuck, please, Kankuro,” he managed to get out between desperate gasps. His hands scrambled for something to anchor himself with and he found the headboard, gripping it hard enough that it creaked a warning.  “Please, I can’t-”</p><p>“You can,” Kankuro crooned into his ear. His voice was strained. “You’re taking it so well, baby.” Kiba whimpered at the word. Kankuro only ever said it when he <em> really </em> wanted Kiba to go crazy. “Look at you...”</p><p>Fingers came up to pinch at one of his nipples, hard, the way he liked it; his mouth fell open on a ragged moan and he jerked, his body torn between pressing into it and fucking back against the cock splitting him open. A particularly hard thrust inside made him cry out again, overwhelming pleasure crashing through him, over and over. He felt too alive, too <em> raw</em>, like an exposed nerve. </p><p>They were supposed to be downstairs. Eating cake. Catching up. </p><p>“You sound so desperate,” Kankuro panted against his neck. “Gaggin’ for it like this. S’fuckin’ hot as hell, Kiba.”</p><p>He let Kiba back down on the bed (gently, so gently, even when he was fucking him so hard he couldn’t breathe) and slowed down, letting Kiba catch his breath. Hard, quick thrusts became slow and deep, the head of his cock dragging torturously against Kiba’s prostate with every slide in and out. Kiba’s legs shook. He let himself fall forward onto his elbows, his head hanging between his shoulders. He might have been drooling. </p><p>His hips were still up, courtesy of the strong grip on his waist. With the next thrust in, Kankuro dragged his thumb along the edge of Kiba’s hole where he was split open, letting out a shaky exhale. “God,” he breathed, rubbing at the slick sensitive skin until Kiba was moaning with every breath he took. “Almost forgot how good you look like this.” </p><p>If he could think, Kiba would probably make some kind of dumb joke about being born for doggy style, but he couldn’t do much more than whimper. “Please,” he groaned, too far gone to think about how slutty he sounded. </p><p>Kankuro's thumb pulled him open further, pressing in beside his cock. Kiba fell onto the pillow below him, biting at the fabric hard. It was too much. It felt like Kankuro had been keeping him at the edge for hours. </p><p>In his hazy state, he felt Kankuro lean closer. “You okay?” he whispered.</p><p>Kiba swallowed, trying to gather his thoughts. “Yeah,” he mumbled, curling his hands into fists beside his head. “Keep going.”</p><p>He could take it. He was pretty sure this was the longest he’d ever been edged in his life, but he could do it. </p><p>Kankuro grinned against his back. “Sure?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kiba whined. </p><p>“Really really sure?” </p><p>“Fuck me, you asshole!” Kiba growled, throwing an irritated look over his shoulder. He watched Kankuro's eyes narrow, felt his grip tighten on his waist. A delicious shiver travelled up his spine. </p><p>Another long, hard drag against his prostate had him swearing loudly into the pillow. His eyes rolled back and his body began quivering again, trying to reach orgasm. He gasped for air like he was drowning, the fabric of the pillowcase hot and damp against his cheek. His cock hung flushed and angry between his legs, so hard it hurt. </p><p>Kankuro pulled out then, and Kiba let out a noise of pure distress. “If you leave me hanging-”</p><p>“Relax, mutt,” Kankuro said with a low laugh. He patted Kiba’s hip. “Turn over. I wanna see your face.”</p><p>Kiba grit his teeth, embarrassment bringing a new flush to his cheeks. He did as he was told, though, mustering up the strength to roll onto his back. Kankuro didn’t even give him the chance to breathe before they were kissing, and it was all Kiba could do to grab his shoulders and hang on for dear life. It started as just long, closed-lip presses, but then Kankuro hooked his hands in the backs of Kiba’s knees, bent him in half, and fucked back inside, hard and fast. </p><p>Kiba might have screamed, but he couldn’t be sure. He felt like the air was being punched out of his lungs with each thrust pounding into his prostate. He parted his lips to gasp, and Kankuro took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kiba’s mouth. It was less of a kiss and more of an open-mouthed mess of them panting against each other's spit-slicked lips, and Kiba could feel himself drifting again, the now-familiar sensation of an impossible orgasm creeping up on him. </p><p>He wanted to beg or something, but he couldn’t, couldn’t string together a thought or fit any words in his mouth. His moans gave way to sobs and he tossed his head back, crying out wordlessly. He distantly felt his teeth elongating and his nails turning into razor sharp claws, like he was shifting into survival mode during battle; Kankuro hissed as his claws dug into his skin, but there was nothing Kiba could do to stop it.</p><p>“Kiba,” Kankuro panted, but he didn’t seem to have anything else he wanted to say. His rhythm faltered as Kiba let out a feral growl, and he wheezed out, “Shit, Kiba, that’s so fuckin’ hot-“  </p><p>He finally released the chakra threads and fucked in two, three, four more times, and then Kiba was shouting his orgasm, spilling hard onto his own stomach. Tears rolled down his cheeks with the intensity of it, a ragged sob escaping him. Kankuro let his legs rest on the bed again and leaned over him, slowing his hips and watching Kiba with his lower lip between his teeth. He was trembling all over, and Kiba slid his hands up his back, pulling him closer. </p><p>“Inside, inside me, please,” he panted, shudders still wracking his body. Kankuro's hips stuttered and he moaned helplessly as Kiba clenched hard around him and breathed, “I wanna feel it, come on-“</p><p>Kankuro buried his face against Kiba’s neck and let out a shaky breath as he came too, making Kiba moan softly again at the sensation. Kiba pulled their bodies flush together, heedless of the mess on his stomach, and pressed his face into the tangled mop of hair by his jaw. Neither of them moved for a long while as they both struggled to catch their breaths. </p><p>He could feel his consciousness drifting, his body slowly relaxing and his teeth and nails going back to their normal length. When he lazily raked dull nails down Kankuro’s back, Kankuro pushed himself up to look down at him. He always looked so soft after sex. </p><p>“What was that?” he whispered. “That’s never happened before.” </p><p>Kiba just hummed, too tired to think.</p><p>“Seriously, Kiba. Are you okay?” </p><p>The concern in his voice forced Kiba to pay attention. He blinked his eyes back into focus. “I'm fine,” he murmured, reaching a heavy hand up to move Kankuro's bangs out of his eyes. “Never been fucked so good in my life. I dunno why that happened.” </p><p>Kankuro swallowed. Kiba watched his throat bob. “Well, if you’re okay... holy shit. That was really hot.”</p><p>Kiba gave him a slow grin, revealing his sharp teeth—not as sharp as they’d been a few minutes ago, but still enough that Kankuro couldn’t help but stare at them. </p><p>“Of course you’d be into that,” Kiba said, leaning up to kiss him just so he could coax his tongue into his mouth again, and then let one of his pointed canines graze over it. Kankuro shuddered, moving back before they could get carried away. </p><p>He pulled out finally and stared down at where his cum was dripping out of Kiba, his cheeks reddening. “Jeez,” he murmured, sliding his fingers down to scoop some of it up, glancing up when Kiba made a soft whimper in the back of his throat. “You‘re a mess.” </p><p>Embarrassment made Kiba’s face heat up again, and he squirmed, arousal somehow finding a home again in the pit of his gut. “Don’t say that.” </p><p>Kankuro looked up at him, lips curving in that smug way that told Kiba he was definitely gonna keep saying it. “What? It’s true.”</p><p>“Do something about it then,” Kiba complained, letting his head fall back onto the pillow with a huff. </p><p>And really, truly, he’d meant maybe <em> ‘grab a cloth’ </em> or <em> ‘carry me to the bath since you just fucked away my ability to walk’ </em>or something like that, so he wasn’t expecting it when Kankuro pushed his legs back again and leaned down, licking the flat of his tongue across Kiba’s hole. </p><p>Kiba let out some garbled variation of his name, his hands flying down to grab at Kankuro's hair, unsure if he wanted to push him away or keep him there. “That's gross,” he groaned, immediately overwhelmed with the sensation. It wasn’t gross, really—it should be, maybe, but it really really wasn't. He couldn’t help but grind into it, feeling a grin and a short exhale of a laugh against his taint. </p><p>His vision whited out for a moment when Kankuro pushed his tongue inside, fingers digging bruises into Kiba's thighs as Kiba let out another moan. “Oh fuck, fuck,“ he gasped, his eyes watering again. It was too much, the overstimulation sending venomous pleasure-pain licking through his veins. His body rocked violently, apparently torn between desperately wanting Kankuro to stop and wanting him to keep going just as bad. </p><p>“P-please, too much- Kankuro, I can't,” he begged. Kankuro listened, finally, pulling away and licking his lips. Kiba almost passed out when he saw his face, spit and cum smeared all around his lips like some kind of perverse twist to his usual face paint. A high-pitched sound clawed its way up his throat. He wanted to get this image tattooed on the back of his eyelids, and never see anything else except this, ever again.  </p><p>He reached desperately for him, pulling him close with a hand on the back of his back of his neck and kissing his mouth hard, shuddering when he could taste the cum on Kankuro’s tongue. He didn’t even care where his mouth had just been. By all means, it should have been disgusting, but it just—wasn't. It felt intimate. Maybe it was the idea of being claimed that got him so worked up. </p><p>They were both a mess when they parted, a string of spit connecting their tongues for a brief second before it fell onto Kiba’s chin. He shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath, trying to remind himself that he was too overstimulated and exhausted to get fucked again right now. </p><p>When he reopened his eyes, Kankuro was already staring back, his gaze full of adoration that he so rarely visibly displayed. Kiba felt warmth blanket over him, but couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment or love or still being horny or all three. </p><p>“What?” he asked, a little self-consciously. </p><p>“Nothing. You’re perfect,” Kankuro replied softly. </p><p><em> Softly </em>. </p><p>Kiba wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Kankuro didn’t often put his feelings into words. He was generally pretty hard to read, playful and cocky on a superficial level—it had taken Kiba ages to realize Kankuro liked him back. He tended to show it through actions instead of words, which Kiba obviously liked too, but this…</p><p>His ears and cheeks felt too hot. He glanced down at himself. He was covered in drying cum and sweat. It was starting to get kinda nasty. </p><p>“I don't know about that,” he said finally, extremely flustered and dealing with it in the best way he knew how. </p><p>“It’s true, mutt, don’t fucking argue.” <em> That </em> was more like it. </p><p>They laid there for a while longer, until Kankuro finally grabbed his hands and hauled him up. “C’mon, you need a shower, you’re all gross.”</p><p>“Whose fault is that,” Kiba grumbled, grimacing at the pressure on his lower back and ass. His body felt heavy and he fell forward gracelessly into Kankuro’s chest. “Carry me.”</p><p>“I’m not carrying you-”</p><p>“You did this to me,” Kiba whined, biting his collarbone hard, just to be an asshole. Kankuro hissed, yanking his head back by his hair.</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>,” he said, “just don’t <em> bite </em> me, what the hell.”</p><p>He ignored Kiba’s smug look and picked him up, bridal-style. It was easy to forget how strong he was, since he wasn’t really made for fighting close-range, but <em> god</em>. It was like Kiba weighed nothing. </p><p>“Did I ever tell you how hot it is that you can just lift me up like that?” Kiba murmured into his neck as Kankuro attempted to set him down and turn on the shower at the same time. He leaned heavily against the wall, sighing when the hot water rushed over him. His cheek pressed up against the tiles as he just let his body relax.</p><p>Kankuro laughed quietly, a low sound that went straight to Kiba’s dick, somehow. “You might have mentioned it.” </p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence for a bit. Kiba eventually moved to lean against Kankuro’s back instead of the wall, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist and squishing his cheek to his shoulder. The water ran down his face in a way that wasn’t super comfortable, but he didn’t mind all that much. He could still breathe in Kankuro’s scent, at least. </p><p>“Are you going to wash your hair or just stand there?” </p><p>Kiba offered a non-committal grunt. He didn’t want to move at all. He felt more than heard the little huff Kankuro made before turning around in Kiba’s embrace. He pushed Kiba’s wet hair back away from where it was plastered to his forehead, sending a pleasant tingle down his spine. </p><p>Kiba turned his head to catch Kankuro’s mouth in a slow kiss before he could say anything else. It was almost more overwhelming than the heated, frenzied ones they’d shared earlier, the steam and water making everything just a bit slicker, a bit hotter. He moaned, lifting a leg to pull his boyfriend closer, and Kankuro pressed him into the wall, and <em> oh </em>, okay, his dick was definitely interested now. </p><p>“I thought you were too tired for anything else.” Their lips brushed as he spoke. Kiba chased the kiss, grabbing Kankuro’s wet hair and drawing him back in. </p><p>“Yeah, like, twenty minutes ago,” he replied after a few moments, arching forward slightly, letting his cock slide up against Kankuro’s. He felt Kankuro’s shudder, felt him twitch as he tried to fight the urge to pin Kiba to the wall and fuck him again. Kiba kind of wished he wouldn’t resist. </p><p>A tremble. “Kiba…” </p><p>“I’m fine now,” he murmured, loosely wrapping his fingers around them both and kissing at the sharp curve of Kankuro’s jaw. It wasn’t entirely true -- his legs still felt a bit more like jelly than they should, and he still felt kind of weak, but whenever he shifted he could feel the cum dripping down his inner thigh and that alone was enough to override the rest. </p><p>When he started moving his hand, they both moaned into the hot air between them. The warm water acted as a makeshift lube, letting Kiba jerk them off with a slick, wet sound that seemed too loud in the small space between their bodies. Kankuro dropped his head to Kiba’s shoulder and groaned quietly, his hands finding Kiba’s waist again and squeezing. The sound made Kiba’s fingers tighten around them -- Kankuro was never loud, but the quiet moans and sighs he <em> did </em> make made Kiba go crazy. It was all he ever wanted to hear. </p><p>On the next upstroke he twisted his wrist and squeezed around their cockheads, pulling soft groans from them both. Kankuro nosed at the sensitive skin under Kiba’s jaw and licked at the sweat the water hadn’t had the chance to wash away. Tilting his head back, Kiba sped up his hand, jerking them both off fast now. When Kankuro bit down—definitely hard enough to leave a mark—he let out a whine. </p><p>“Fuck me,” he breathed, “fuck me again, I want it-” </p><p>The sound Kankuro made was enough to make Kiba’s hand stutter around them, and then he found himself face-first against the tiles, the water hitting his back. He barely had time to brace his hands against the wall before Kankuro fucked inside him again, hard enough to pull a raw scream from Kiba’s throat. “<em>Fuck </em> yes, like that-”</p><p>“You’re insatiable, you know that?” Kankuro panted. He didn’t sound too put out about it though, and Kiba knew he was just as bad. He moved one hand to Kiba’s shoulder and used it as leverage to pull him back into every thrust, grinning when Kiba wailed and clamped down, tight as a vice. </p><p>Kiba’s legs were shaking again already. He was still too sensitive, and every slam of Kankuro’s hips against his ass bordered on painful, but it felt so good that he didn’t care. There was no teasing this time, just a fast, brutal pace that made Kiba lose any semblance of control he may have had over his voice. It was almost embarrassing—his poorly muffled cries, the slap of their wet skin connecting over and over, Kankuro groaning into his neck, the lewd squelching that came with each thrust. The room was filled with it. </p><p>The rhythm quickly became sporadic and desperate. He could feel Kankuro planting wet kisses along the back of his neck, his voice deep as he whispered, “You’re so- fuck, you feel so good-” </p><p>Kankuro wound an arm around Kiba’s waist and slid his hand down between his thighs, wrapping his hand around Kiba’s cock and jerking fast. Kiba whimpered, his hips bucking back and forth between both points of contact. He could feel his body tensing again, squeezing hard with every wave of pleasure that crashed over him. Hearing himself moaning like he was in heat or something was embarrassing, but he knew Kankuro liked hearing it, especially when it was his name falling from his lips like a prayer like it was now. </p><p>It didn’t take much longer for Kankuro’s hips to stutter, his breath shuddering out of his nose as he came for a second time. Kiba could <em> feel </em> it, hot and thick inside him. He followed a moment later, spilling over Kankuro’s hand and the wall, his mouth falling open in a silent cry. </p><p>“Shit,” Kankuro gasped, dropping his head onto Kiba’s shoulder, pulling out quickly so that the rest of it splattered onto his lower back instead. “I- I didn’t mean to inside again-” </p><p>“It’s okay,” Kiba said weakly into the wall. He was truly exhausted now; his legs could barely support his weight, and the feeling of the mess dripping down the backs of his thighs made his head spin so hard he had to shut his eyes again. His tongue was loosened just enough by the afterglow that he mumbled, “I like it.” </p><p>A shiver against his back, and then a hand was on his jaw, gently moving his head back for a kiss. Kiba sighed into it, too spent to do much more than lazily kiss back. </p><p>“Missed you,” he murmured eventually, hardly loud enough to be heard over the water.</p><p>“I missed you too.” The quiet words sent a gentle wave of calm over Kiba, and he sagged back into the embrace, utterly exhausted. “C’mon, lemme clean you up.” </p><p>It was only later, when Akamaru was allowed in the room again and they were all laying in bed, just listening to each other breathe, that Kiba remembered the cake. He let out a disgruntled sound into Kankuro’s shoulder. </p><p>“Hn?” Kankuro grunted, half asleep. </p><p>“Fuckin’ baked you a stupid cake. You didn’t even eat it.” He glared out of the window, watching the sky turn red and pink with the late sunset. A cicada’s long call sounded faintly somewhere in the forest behind his house.</p><p>“Huh.” A long pause, then, long enough that Kiba thought he’d fallen asleep. “That’s gay.” </p><p>Kiba snorted. “You just scooped your own cum outta my ass. I don’t think the cake is all that gay.” </p><p>“Fair.” Kankuro let out a heavy exhale and rolled over so that he was half-crushing Kiba, pressing his face into his neck again. “We’ll eat it for breakfast.” </p><p>Kiba shifted a bit so that he could breathe. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, pulled him close, and asked, “You’re sleeping here?” He couldn’t help his wide smile when Kankuro sighed again, his hair tickling Kiba’s jaw. </p><p>“You thought I was gonna leave? Stupid.” He sounded marginally more awake now, but his voice still held the sleepy, throaty edge that made Kiba’s heart beat too fast. </p><p>Akamaru decided he was done being ignored and whined loudly, shoving his head up between their legs until they were forced to move apart slightly and make room for him. He stared at Kiba like he was offended deeply, and Kiba couldn’t help but laugh, scratching behind the dog’s ears. “You’re not getting any cake, buddy.”</p><p>A quiet huff, one that Kiba knew meant <em> You are a horrible partner and I resent you terribly.  </em></p><p>“Sorry, Akamaru. I’d share my piece with you if you wouldn’t get sick,” Kankuro whispered, as if his mouth wasn’t right near Kiba’s ear. Akamaru licked his hand, and then stared at Kiba accusingly. Kankuro said, “He likes me better now.” </p><p>Kiba inhaled deeply and then let it out slowly. “Whatever,” he said, drowsy. He let his eyes slide shut.</p><p>He felt more than heard Kankuro laugh, and then there was a soft kiss pressed just under his ear. “I know we already said this, but.. I missed you,” Kankuro muttered. “A lot. I don’t like being away from you.”</p><p>The words made Kiba’s throat feel too tight, made his heart feel too full. </p><p>“I know,” he replied softly, turning his head to plant a soft kiss to Kankuro’s forehead. His eyelids were heavy and he yawned. “We should just get married, then we’d have an excuse to see each other more,” he mumbled, mostly as an afterthought. It was only after it was already out of his mouth that he realized exactly what he’d said. It wasn't like he'd never thought it before, but he'd <em>definitely </em>never said it out loud. </p><p>He felt his face get hot. Oh god. </p><p>Kankuro shot up onto his elbow to stare down at him with huge eyes, his mouth hanging open. His hair was a <em> mess</em>, and the wrinkles in the sheets had made a light imprint on his cheek. Kiba’s heart made a complicated squeeze, throwing itself against the cage of his ribs, as Kankuro whispered slowly, “Did you... just propose to me?” </p><p>“No— yes— maybe,” Kiba said quickly, cycling through the words just as quickly as the panic was rushing through him. He'd <em>totally</em> ruined the moment. “I mean— yeah, I don’t know, maybe someday-<em> mmf! </em>” His rambling was cut short by lips pressing hard against his own, a gentle hand coming up to rest on his jaw. </p><p>“We’re definitely talking about this tomorrow,” Kankuro breathed when he pulled away. He looked more ecstatic than Kiba had ever seen him, and he could feel him smiling when he leaned in for another kiss. “For the record,” Kankuro murmured against his lips, “if you <em> were </em> proposing, I’d say yes.”</p><p>Kiba beamed, pulling him down into a fierce hug.  “We'll talk about it in the morning,” he whispered, his voice trembling with the threat of tears. “Over cake.”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you got all the way here... THANK YOU for reading!! If you liked it please let me know :) I have quite a few other kankiba fics that I'm working on that I would like to post someday. </p><p>It would mean a lot if you left a comment or something!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>